


Storms And Rainbows

by m_s_b



Series: 30 Day Spring Challenge [12]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 2000AU, Friendship, Gen, Professor Jim, Writer Seb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-24 01:26:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1586582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_s_b/pseuds/m_s_b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seb notices something interesting and wants to show it to Jim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Storms And Rainbows

**Author's Note:**

> 2000AU drabble; prompt: rainbow

It was raining the whole day, but, to Sebastian’s relief, the sun was slowly piercing through the dark clouds. When he let out Socks - the cat was meowing so loud that he could barely hear his own thoughts - it was barely drizzling. Seb glanced up at the sky and, smiling to himself, returned straight to the living room where Jim was working.

 _Jim,_ the blond put his hand on his friend’s shoulder, _you have to see something._

‘What?’ James asked emotionlessly, still examining an incredibly long solution to some complicated equation.

 _Just come and see it,_ Sebastian grabbed Jim by the hand, pulled him on his feet and led to the balcony.

‘Wow, our balcony,’ the smaller man stated flatly, ‘You’re right, Seb - it’s definitely a must-see.’

Seb rolled his eyes.

 _Look up, you oaf,_ he sighed.

Jim looked up. Above their heads was a multicolored arch of rainbow.

‘Fascinating,’ he said, blinking small droplets of rain from his eyes, ‘You interrupted my work and dragged me here so I could observe an optical phenomenon caused by both reflection and refraction of light in water droplets and therefore resulting in a spectrum of light appearing on the sky. Fascinating, indeed,’ Jim turned on his heel and padded back to their flat.

Sebastian let out another heavy sigh. James was really in a foul mood today. The blond knew Jim loved being close to nature whether it meant laying on the grass or walking in the rain. Hell, Seb even saw him dancing in the rain once - it was like a scene from a Disney movie or something. But right now Jim was sitting in the living room, buried up to his nose with papers.

Deciding to leave his friend alone, Sebastian burrowed himself in the kitchen. It only seemed to annoy Jim even more, though; mumbling something about ‘smells and clutter’, he collected all his papers and moved his work upstairs. Seb ignored him and returned to making his favourite curry.

However, when he felt a small body snuggling up to him as he watched his favourite evening show, Sebastian knew that the storm passed. 


End file.
